1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera and, in particular, to a digital still camera using a memory cartridge as a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been used a card-shaped memory device referred to as a memory cartridge or an IC card which includes a semiconductor memory and the like as an external storage medium for a digital still camera and also in which there are disposed a large number of terminals.
When such a card-shaped memory cartridge is inserted into a connector in the camera, there is required a large insertion force, which produces a great load on the mounting portion of the connector. In view of this, conventionally, in order to be able to tolerate the great load occurring when the memory cartridge is inserted, there is arranged a reinforcing member in the connector mounting portion of a foundation plate, or, alternatively, a portion of a camera chassis is formed in a projection shape and the connector is supported by the projection, so that the load can be received by the projection.
However, the above-mentioned connector mounting structure is disadvantageous in that the connector mounting portion is complicated.
Also, when the connector is coupled to the foundation plate, if the memory cartridge is inserted into the connector, then a shearing stress is applied to the connection portion between the foundation plate and connector, causing the connection portion to get out of place easily.
Also, in a conventional digital still camera, when the memory cartridge is inserted, the opposite end of the camera to the insertion side of the memory cartridge is projected out from the camera chassis. This means that the digital still camera is not compact.